


[团酷] Some Day One Day

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: * JK酷拉皮卡预警* 配合食用的bgm是皇后乐队的《Some Day One Day》 : )* 是空境粉的话，或许可以看出某些致敬处
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 5





	[团酷] Some Day One Day

酷拉皮卡抓起背包从教室里冲出来的时候，劈头盖脸地瓢泊大雨打在了她的脸上。

她迅速退回教学楼门口绿色的雨棚里，嘟囔了一句脏话，然而雨水已经打湿了她一半的过漆袜和衬衫，她的刘海也湿湿嗒嗒地黏在额头前面，不断往下滴水。

天空灰得不可思议。浓厚的云层挡住了大部分的阳光，噼里啪啦地水滴如瀑布一样从雨棚上倾泻下来，阻隔了一切道路。

酷拉皮卡稍稍叹了口气，拍了拍包上溅到的雨水。她双手提着包，直直地站在金属制的大门前。早在三十分钟前，她就知道外头下雨了。她在自己包里摸索了半个小时的雨伞，翻遍了抽屉、储物室、活动室，到处都没有她的雨伞。好不容易下定主意冒着雨冲到车站，可是她万万没想到雨会这么大，以至于她现在只能伫在这里等雨停。

毫无规律地水声千篇一律地打在地上，她蓝色的眼底里划过无数蓝色的、奔赴死亡的雨点。

“嗨！”

一个声音冷不丁地从后面传来，沉浸在思考中的酷拉皮卡像被踩到尾巴的猫一样闪到了旁边。这个惊吓的过程只持续了不到一秒，当她转头看见来人的时候，就迅速恢复了往常的宁静。不仅如此，甚至还比往常要更加严肃——她不自觉地皱起了眉头。

“反应这么大，还湿了一半，真不像学生会副会长的作风啊。”

穿着学生服，约摸一米七五的黑发男性站在她的旁边，望着这个矮了他一个头的、体型较为瘦弱的金发少女。

“库洛洛，你为什么还在这？”少女的脸上露出明显的不耐烦。她眉毛和眼睛距离很近，面容相对于女性来说太过刚毅，以至于面无表情的时候颇有威严。若是一般男性的话，或许还会被她的严肃神情吓跑。

“啊，我没和你说吗？我去参加窝金的送别会了。”那个黑发男人仿佛毫不顾及酷拉皮卡的坏脸色一般，语气轻松而愉快，“窝金就是那个很高大的相扑社的主干队员。他不打算考大学了，好像盘算着毕业后直接参加工作。我们以前几个好友就替他开了场送别会，我前几天还邀请你了来着？”

——这么一想，好像确实有这么一回事。

不过，她对于库洛洛的态度一直很游离。比起游离，更不如说是某种说不清道不明的恶心。只要和他共处一室，那种恶心就如同满天飞的黑芝麻糊一样，紧紧地裹在她糯米一般白的身体里，纠缠不清。

准确的来说，只要一想到她正和这个男人呼吸着同一种空气，她的心和胃就同仇敌忾地结成联盟，她从头到脚每一个细胞都想吐。

鉴于这种镌刻在灵魂上的恶心，她对库洛洛说过的话能忘记就忘记，能忽视就忽视，更别提能记得什么邀请会了。

不幸的是，库洛洛是学生会长，是她的学长兼上级，是获得国际生物研究奖的、学院未来的希望。无论再怎么样地恶心，酷拉皮卡都没有正面对抗他的理由。

因此，此刻酷拉皮卡仅仅是点点头，没有进行其他举动。

旁边的黑发男孩——或许称之为男人会更合适——笑了笑。酷拉皮卡没有看他，眉头仍旧皱得厉害，依然直直地看着绿色雨棚外飞起又落下的雨水。

秋天的瓢泼大雨来势凶猛地轰炸着校园，阵势有越来越庞大的趋势。淅淅索索的雨之打击乐中，酷拉皮卡听见了流行音乐的曲调——那是由那个男人的嗓音发出的，轻柔又温和的声音。

You never heard my song before

之前你从未听过我的歌

The music was too loud

乐声太过嘈杂

But now I think you hear me well

但现在我认为你能懂我

For now we both know how

如今我们都知道怎么做

No star can light our way

没有其他星辰如我们这般闪耀

In this cloud of dark and fear

在这片黑暗与恐惧的云层中

But someday one day

但是总有那么一天——

她知道这首歌，她熟悉这首歌。他的嗓音好似从遥远的天穹而来，去往她的颞骨与棕色的地面。有那么一瞬间，她感到她的脊椎被贯穿。那些歌词，每一个字节都被她听得清清楚楚，它们中的每一个都像锁链上紧紧相扣的铁环一样，永无止境地串在一起，并在某一时刻突然收缩，将她牢牢地困在这金属制门与绿色雨棚创造的缝隙之中。

在紧缚的空间里，她的呼吸几近停止。恶心加剧了，而她快要窒息。

“库洛洛！”酷拉皮卡不自觉地脱口喊出了那个反胃的名字。

“嗯？”

歌声停下了。库洛洛用他黑溜溜的圆眼睛看向她，没有过多神情的面容上透着轻微的玩味。

“咳……库洛洛，”意识到自己失了态的酷拉皮卡尝试着冷静下来。她站得比以往更加直，斜着眼睛偷偷观察着库洛洛的样子，“你……不回家吗？”

“如你所见，我在等你啊。”他摊了摊手，显出一脸无辜。

“等我？”酷拉皮卡有些奇怪。“我只是在等雨停。”

“对呀。你在等雨停，而我在等你。”

“……”酷拉皮卡一时语塞，她早就觉得这个学生会长的脑回路很不正常，这也是她为什么在工作以外的时间都避开他。不过此刻，她控制不住自己。明知道会被库洛洛听见，她还是轻轻地嘟囔了一句：

“奇怪的人。”

“是吗？”库洛洛往她那靠近了一步，“但是你也挺奇怪的。”

“你又明白我什么了？”

“你每天早上六点就来学校，晚上也几乎是最后一个离开的。你大部分时间都是一个人呆着，不是看书，就是一个人在练习剑道，明明学校根本没有开设剑道部。大约十二点，你一定会去食堂买烟熏三文鱼的三明治。在下午四点半后，你会去图书室……嗯，我还记了你看了什么书，大部分是哲学书，可能还有些历史书。啊，不记得了，让我翻翻我的笔记。”库洛洛哗啦啦地翻着不知从哪个上衣口袋掏出的黑色笔记本。

“够了！你是跟踪狂吗？”酷拉皮卡险些想要冲上去撕掉那个封面有红色爪印的黑色笔记本，她终究还是克制住这种撕扯的欲望——毕竟，从此刻起，她开始盘算趁库洛洛午睡时烧掉它了。

“哈哈，只是基础的情报收集而已，了解自己的部下才能当个称职的学生会长嘛。”

黑发的男人无所谓地笑着，透着某种无机质的、空灵的活泼。

“我实在无法评价你这种行为。”酷拉皮卡的声调冷峻，“没有事情找我的话，就赶紧回家。”

“你呢，你不想回去吗？”

“……我在等雨停。”

“你看，事情不就来了？你走不了，而我在等你，这就是我要找你的事情。”

“那我能不能让你别等我了？”

“不能，因为等不等你是我的自由。”

“你等我想干嘛？”

“没干嘛，就是等你。”

“库洛洛，你有完没完？我怀疑你是不是脑子有毛病？！”

“我认为我的逻辑无懈可击，合情合理。”

酷拉皮卡被这种诡辩术噎得情绪激动，近乎抓狂，她死死地用略微泛红的眼眸瞪着库洛洛。而库洛洛看着她红扑扑的脸蛋和眼睛，觉得有几分可爱。

“你好可爱。”库洛洛如此想着，话由着思考的路子就这么一溜烟地从他的嘴边滑出。

“库洛洛，不要逼我骂人。”酷拉皮卡气坏了。酷拉皮卡活到这么大，最讨厌别人夸她可爱了。尤其是库洛洛这种略带冰凉的夸赞，仿佛在蔑视她。她灵魂内部的恶心已经不是黑芝麻糊了，现在她是滚烫的、高达两千摄氏度的、马上要爆炸的、焦炭色的切尔诺贝利核反应堆。

“你没听见吗？我说你好可爱。”

“闭嘴。”

“脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛也红红的。像个小兔子。”库洛洛再补了两句，“满意了吗？”

“你他妈……”

“嗯？我在夸你呢，副会长作为一个女孩子，可爱难道不是很好的品质吗？”

“Fuck！你他妈给老子闭嘴，我最讨厌别人这么说我！”

“好吧。但你真的很可爱，比好多特地穿着粉红色裙子来勾引我的女孩子都要可爱。”库洛洛凑到她身边，几乎和她肩靠肩。

“库洛洛，不要以为你是学生会长，我就不会对你动粗，你再靠近一毫米试试看。”酷拉皮卡的语气愈来愈平静，平静之下的怒火也愈来愈尖锐。

“好，我这就试试看。”

当库洛洛的手搭在酷拉皮卡的肩膀上的时候，那个金发的少女脑海里最后一根道德与戒律的弦终于崩裂。酷拉皮卡眼睛转为通红，她暴怒着看着库洛洛，呼吸难以平稳。

他们的双眼紧紧地对视，不断地迫近，不断地对撞，不断地爆炸，宛若正在高速旋转、高速坍缩的原子核。

在某个瞬间，酷拉皮卡抬手把她的包往黑发男人的头部猛烈一击，紧接着死死地攥着他的手腕往反方向掰，随后扬起她的膝盖往黑发男人的腹部一踢。

或许是地方实在太小，或许是有意为之，以灵活著称的学生会长并没有躲开。库洛洛轻微地咳嗽了几下，往后退了几步，撞上了金属制的大门。可正是因为酷拉皮卡的一击和他的这么一靠，使得本来藏在他上衣内侧里的某样东西掉了下来。

——啪嗒。

酷拉皮卡的雨伞落在了地上。

“啊。”黑发的学生会长面无表情地眨了眨眼睛，摊了摊手，“露馅了。”

“库洛洛，你这混蛋——”

少女发出压在喉头内的、恐怖而隐忍的声音。

而后那声调迅速升高、扩大、放开、爆炸、散裂、腾空，最终扬起了笼罩整座教学楼的声之蘑菇云。

“——我操你妈！！！！！！！”

End.

后记：

那天下午险些被打成病患的库洛洛·学生会长·鲁西鲁并没有带伞，等雨停的其实是他。

隔日清晨校园传遍了学生会长和副会长共同撑伞甜蜜走在雨中的恋情绯闻，而该绯闻由当时在学校门口甜品店吃小蛋糕的比斯姬老师亲口传播。虽然仍旧不清楚当事人之一的金发少女事后暴怒的程度，但唯一明了的是，库洛洛仍旧毫发无损地（没有头破血流地）当着学生会长。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
